A New World
by Lusting Hatred
Summary: The vizards are seen as traitors for their hallow powers, the soul society has recieved word about their whereabouts in Karakura Town, Hisagi plans to save the man he idolizes. Will he succeed? KenseiXHisagi. Warning: Violence, yaoi, possible death, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own all these character, *sees lawyers walk in with documents in hand* KIDDING! I don't own these characters or any of the ideas in the story but I did in this dream I had once.... although I sold it all for a cookie.... I think I made a good deal.....

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei laid in the open meadow with his eyes stuck on the sky. He was watching the birds fly and the leaves of the trees blow in the wind. This was nice for him to finally be able to get out of the stuffy ninth division headquarters. After becoming the acting captain, since Kaname Tosen's betrayal, his workload had been brutal. It wasn't just the vice-captain duties, but also the captain's now; he wished he had the authority to appoint someone to help with the paperwork but he knew only a captain would have that power.

I wish that he was still here; his thoughts drifted right back to the same thought he had been on all morning, he was the greatest captain.

Hisagi pushed himself forward and turned to the sound on soft footsteps making their way towards him. It was Kira Izuru, the acting captain of the third division, he had also been betrayed by his captain, Gin Ichimaru.

Both Gin and Tosen had fallowed the lead of Sosuke Aizen to overthrow the Soul Society and take the King's throne.

Kira took a seat beside Hisagi and for a moment shared in the silence. This was probably Kira's first break in days also; he had the same amount of work as Hisagi.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kira broke the silence, "Just couldn't stay working with the sun like this."

"Yeah, same…" Hisagi stayed with his eyes still fixed in the sky still unable to break the thoughts that had tied up his mind.

"So what exactly are you worrying about? Afraid you will get a captain like Amagai Shuusuke?" Kira said through a chuckle.

Amagai Shuusuke had become the captain of the third squad but had only held his title for a couple of weeks before his plan of revenge was exposed and once again Kurasaki Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami, had to save the day. It was strange that the captain commander had allowed Kurasaki to stay in communication with the Soul Society even though he had gained hallow powers but he viewed Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna and the others as violent traitors that must be eliminated at any cost. Luckily, the seven former Shinigami were able to flee before anything bad was able to happen.

"No, I don't think I would get someone that bad, but I want someone as brilliant as Captain Muguruma…." Hisagi sighed out as he slid his eyes closed.

Captain Kensei Muguruma was the reason he became a Shinigami, actually he was the reason that Hisagi was still alive. If it hadn't been for Kensei, Hisagi would have been devoured by a huge hallow a hundred years ago.

"I've always wondered why you got the same numbers tattooed on you as Kensei, what do they mean anyways?" Kira said his eyes fixed onto Hisagi's left cheek.

Hisagi could see the numbers printed on the torso of Kensei; he could see those numbers every time he closed his eyes.

"They were important numbers to him. Muguruma uses the kanji for six in it and he was the captain of the ninth division. Sixty-nine," Hisagi said raising his hand to touch his cheek, "He saved my life when I was a child. I was going to be killed a hallow. He cut me out of the hallow's hold and then destroyed it within two seconds with his Tachikaze, his kanpakuto. I've idolized him since. I joined the ninth squad because of him."

Silence fell between them and again the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the birds and the wind rustling through the grass around them.

* * *

Shinji Hirako was once the captain of the fifth squad but after his Vizard transformation he was forced to leave with all of the others that had gone through the same. There were seven of them. Former captain of the seventh squad; Love Aikawa, former captain of the second squad; Rojuro "Rose" Otaribashi, former lieutenant of the ninth division; Mashiro Kuna, former lieutenant of the twelfth squad; Hiyori Sarugaki, former lieutenant of the eighth squad; Lisa Yadomaru, former kido corps lieutenant; Hachigen "Hachi" Ushoda, and of coarse the former captain of the ninth squad; Muguruma Kensei.

Currently a small fight was happening between Shinji and Hiyori. No one really knew how this one had started but it had advanced quite quickly. They were screaming different things into each other's faces when the only thing that could really be heard was the occasional "dickhead" and "bitch".

"I'm getting a headache from those two, I am going to go for a walk," Kensei said as he climbed to his feet and walked toward the door.

"Wait up, I want to go pick up some new magazine's," Lisa said jumping to her feet and fallowing after Kensei, "Anyways, I don't want to have to restrain Hiyori when she decides to finally shut Shinji up."

As they exited the building they called their headquarters, Hachi opened a small doorway for them to pass through the border. They made a left turn and headed down the street towards the closest convenient store.

Perched on top of the warehouse next to their headquarters was Isino Nehero and open seeing them, his heart jumped into his throat. He hadn't expected to see Ise Nanao, vice-captain of the eighth division, in Karakura Town, let alone with the former Captain Muguruma, who was seen as a traitor. This was important news; he had to immediately report back to the Soul Society.

* * *

Kyouraku Shunsui laid across the rooftops of his headquarters with his vice-captain Nanao perched beside him. She was currently telling him that he shouldn't be slacking off and that there was too much to do to just be laying about.

"Nanao, lay down for just a moment, it's a beautiful day, all this work will still be there in an hour," he said looking over and smiling at her.

That would keep her quiet for a couple of minutes until he was actually ready to get up or until he fell asleep, either case he would be able to get some rest for now at least.

A black butterfly appeared in front of Kyouraku and he couldn't help but let out a long harsh sigh. He wanted to relax but apparently more work had just sprung up for him. He slowly sat up and held out his index finger for the butterfly to land.

"Kyouraku, I must immediately ask for both the presence of you and your vice-captain. New reports have revealed that she may have been in communication with traitors," The message of the Captain-Commander, Yamamoto Genryuusai, spoke.

Kyouraku slowly turned his head and smiled towards Nanao, "So what traitors have you been in communication with?"

"Captain Shuusei! I am repulsed that you would ever have that idea!" She screamed back at him.

"Well either case, there's been a report and Yamamoto wants to see us immediately."

Kyouraku jumped from the roof and slowly began the short trip to the centre of Seireitei fallow closely behind by Nanao.

* * *

Hisagi slowly pulled himself to a sitting position as a black butterfly came into view; "I wonder what captain is bothering us now."

"I bet that Rangiku is just bored and wants to know what we are up to," Kira said with a smile over his face, "She would do something like this."

Hisagi held up his hand and allowed the butterfly to sit on the tip of his middle finger before the voice, that made his jaw drop instantly, sounded.

"Attention to all heads of divisions. We are immediately calling a meeting. All captains and acting captains are expected here as soon as possible." The captain-commander's voice itself ordered.

"That's a surprise," Kira said as he climbed to his feet and brushed himself off.

"So much for getting out of work for the day," Hisagi said as he fallowed the other's lead.

Both nodded towards each other and quickly took off with their shunpo.

* * *

"Captain, do you honestly think that they have finally been found?" Nanao whispered into Kyouraku's ear.

"We can only hope that is the case," he sighed out before putting on a quick smile, "Else they are probably going to want to put you to the death penalty."

Nanao's eye began twitching as she stared at her captain, "CAPTAIN! This is not a time to joke around!"

"Nanao, please keep your voice down, I was only kidding around, please you are embarrassing me…."

"You should be embarrassed about always slacking and this is not the time to be joking around like that! How do you think that makes me feel!?" She screamed out at him with her eye still twitching and her reiatsu flaring everywhere.

Suddenly, the tension was broken as Kira and Hisagi made there way into the room. Already all the captains were there.

"Captains and acting captains. We were given a report that Lieutenant Nanao was seen with a traitor in Karakura Town but after speaking with Captain Kyouraku and Lieutenant Nanao, I have come to the conclusion that it must have been Lisa Yadomaru," Yamamoto spoke glancing around to see the startled faces around him.

"Who was the other that she was with sir?" Soi Fong, Captain of the second division, spoke.

"In the report that Isino Nehero has sent, it was said to be the former captain of the ninth squad, Muguruma Kensei."

All colours from Hisagi's face began to drain and he could feel himself grow dizzy, although he would never show that he was in this state. He couldn't imagine that Kensei had been found, he couldn't imagine that he would be killed if anyone found him, he just couldn't handle thinking that anything back could ever happen to Kensei. He had to be on the mission.

"After some thought, I have decided that Captain Fong, Captain Kenpachi, Captain Byakuya and Captain Toushirou will be leading the mission with help from their lieutenants and Lieutenant Izuru and Lieutenant Shuuhei fallowing under them."

A sigh of relief washed through Hisagi. Hopefully he would be able to find Kensei before the others did and be able to warn him, tell him to flee or at least go into hiding. It was the least he could do, after all he owed this man his life.

"With that, I ask that those involved in the search go and make preparations for their leave."

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Rose asked looking out of the window of the warehouse.

"Hachi! Add another five layers to the barrier, captains are in the area!" Shinji shouted out immediately after Rose had spoke.

"You don't think…" Lisa began.

"That they've found us?" Hiyori finished.

Shinji's smile leaked off of his face and it showed that he was worried about this, without his smile he didn't even look the same, "We can only hope they haven't."

* * *

Their steps were in unison as they entered Karakura town and their eyes slowly took in all sites around them. The lieutenants stood beside their captains and the captains seems to have released a portion of their reiatsu as a warning to anyone in the area, but to Hisagi, this moment still felt surreal, it couldn't be true.

The stealth ops captain stepped forward, "Byakuya north, Toushirou, east, Kenpachi south, and I will go-"

Bells sounded and everyone turned to see Kenpachi heading off in a random direction, "This way Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed pointing forward.

"Kenpachi, you are going the wrong way," Captain Fong spoke using her shunpo to step in front of the other.

"You have no authority over me, I will go my own way and I will find them first…" The tall man spoke as he sidestepped to pass around the other captain.

"Ken-chan loves a good fight!" Yachiru shouted back as they continued to move forward, "Hurry up and find them or Ken-chan will have all the fun!"

Hisagi hated that little brat. Yachiru was truly a disgrace to the vice-captains. He had never seen her power and he doubted that she actually had any, he was almost positive that Kenpachi was all the power that she had; it explained why she never left his side. It was almost like she was his carry-on.

"Izuru, Shuuhei, go south, if you find them, report back to use. Remember these are captain level renegades, they can kill you in moments," Soi spoke before suddenly vanishing with the others around them.

Hisagi stared off after the others; he had to beat them, he had to find Captain Muguruma first. He had to pay his debt to the man that had saved him years and years ago; he had to make sure that man survived.

"Hisagi, an order is an order…" Kira spoke turning southwards, "And if you attempt in anyway to help the traitors, I will not hesitate to attack you with everything I have."

Hisagi spun to stare at the other man; this was how it was going to be. There was nothing he could do to change what was going to happen. He was going to fight on the side of the man he admired, the reason his heart was still beating, he was going to save that man even if it meant killing Kira Izuru; his friend.

* * *

I wrote this a while ago and finally I decided to post it to see if I should continue it. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

LH: Bracket dot owm wis... Who wrote the cue cards? They look like a 2 year old wrote them!

Yachiru: I am not two! *headbutts LH in the gut*

LH: *Falls down crying*

Yachiru: Lusting Hatred does not own this so please don't sue him. This message has been brought to you by BUBBLE GUM LASS!

* * *

"Kensei!" The voice shrieked out from behind the two men.

"Mashiro!" Love quickly said jumping to her side and putting a finger to his lips, "Stay quiet there are captains in the area… we don't know who they are… they could be powerful-"

She cut him off quick as she started to sob, "But I'm hungry! I want steamed shrimp dumplings with a sweet hot chilli sauce and strawberry pocky!"

"Mashiro, if you stay quiet I promise I will buy you all the pocky you can eat one we find Lisa and Kensei," Rose said turning to look at her with an award winning smile.

Shortly after the reiatsu of the captains had appeared, Love and Rose had volunteered; against the suggestions of Shinji and Hiyori who believed Kensei and Lisa were easily able to handle themselves, to go off to find them. Mashiro had fallowed closely behind them saying that she still considered Kensei as her captain and it was her responsibility to go after him.

"Are you sure we're going the right way woman?" The voice accompanied by bells broke the conversation of the three vizards.

"Look Ken-Chan!" The pink-haired child screamed from the back on the monstrous captain, "Told you this was the right way! Look there's three of them!"

Rose and Love quickly pulled their zanpakutos and held them up in a threatening manner taking a stance in front of Mashiro as Yachiru jumped from the captains back and ran forward to look over the three vizards.

"You're going to be called Goldie Locks," her finger pointed at Rose before sliding to Love, "You're star head and you," her hand moved between the two former captains, "You are Captain Goggle Head!" She screamed before flipping over the two men and falling on top of Mashiro,

The green haired woman screamed loudly catching the attention of the two men, who quickly turned to look at her embracing Yachiru and shouting out, "And you can be my side-kick, Bubble Gum Lass!"

* * *

"Fascinating," Mayuri Kurotsuchi; captain of the 12th division, spoke as he leaned in closer to his computer screen that displayed Ichigo Kurosaki using his hallow powers, "Simply fascinating."

"Captain," Nemu Kurotsuchi; Mayuri's current lieutenant, spoke from behind him sounding as monotone as ever, "What's the purpose of researching Kurosaki when the Captain-Commander has stated that he is not to be harmed without his consent."

"Yes Nemu, that is true," the captain spoke with his eyes still locked on the screen before him, "but you are forgetting that the renegades have the same hallow powers as him. Think how exhilarating it would be to cut open Shinji Hirako and see the anatomy that keeps his heart beating! Think of all we can find!"

"But Captain, the Captain-Commander has given them the death penalty, if they are found in Karakura Town the Captains there are to kill them immediately."

Mayuri's chair slowly turned with a large smile spread across his face showing him yellow teeth, "I am sure I can convince the Captain-Commander to let us go to Karakura Town in the interest of science, even if he doesn't, it's never stopped us before."

* * *

Ukitake's pace was steady as he travelled through the streets of Seireitei with the same thoughts in his head, why hadn't Captain-Commander Yamamoto choose him to go to Karakura Town? Along with Kyouraku and Unohana, he knew them the best! He had seen each of them in battle, had witnessed the ex-captain's proficiency reports, and knew their weaknesses, he couldn't think of why he wasn't sent.

"Ukitake, you're looking well today," Kyouraku said as he jogged up beside the other man, "although it looks like you are stressing over something. That isn't good for your health you know."

The platinum blonde smiled over at Kyouraku; they had served as captains together for over two hundred years and had become remarkable friends, there was nothing he wouldn't tell the other, "I just can't understand why we weren't chosen to go after the renegades. We know them all! We know their strengths and weaknesses, we know how to handle them; we should be out there!"

Kyouraku let out a soft sigh and smile at the other as his hand reached up to rest upon his straw hat, "I have been thinking the same thing and the only idea that I have come up with is that the Captain-Commander believes that the mission is below us, maybe he thinks of us as superiors to the others and doesn't think we should get our hands dirty in the matter."

Ukitake stopped suddenly and stared at the other, "I'm a little surprised that you have given it any thought at all."

The other chuckled, "I would probably have complained if I had been sent but since I wasn't I put some thought into why I wasn't, if that makes any sense."

"You're both wrong," Unohana's voice startled the two as she walked up from behind them, "It's because we know them so well that we aren't there now. We know their weaknesses just as they know ours. Sending us out there when we all have personal bonds to each of them would be a mistake, our personal feelings could easily get in the way of our mission. He sent the Captain's that he knows have no personal feelings towards the renegades." She began walking again before turning and smiling, "The Captain-Commander wishes to see us all, he's got something more to say."

As she headed farther away, Kyouraku turned towards the other, "You know, even after all these years, she still gives me the creeps."

Ukitake was speechless but to show he agreed he nodded his head as he attempted to swallow the lump that had became lodged in his throat.

* * *

"Toushirou! Look!" Matsumoto squalled from the entrance of the alleyway the two vizards were hiding in, "Wouldn't I look so good in it?"

A sighed rushed over Kensei but it seemed like Lisa was oblivious to the whole situation. She was sitting against one of the walls of the alley looking at a swimsuit catalogue trying to repress small giggles that threatened to break through her lips; maybe she actually did understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Matsumoto! First of all, it's Captain Hitsugaya and second, we should've headed east like we were told to and third, we don't have time for this juvenile behaviour! We are on a mission!" The captain screamed at his lieutenant.

Matsumoto had conned the captain. She had told him that she had felt a strange reiatsu, which she had actually for a split second, to pull him in this direction. She had learned from her past experiences in Karakura Town that the southern district was the shopping district and in all honesty, she had planned to sneak away from the mission at hand for a small amount of time for a little bit of shopping, there was only one thing that she had forgotten about.

"Just let me go in and quickly buy it! I will be out in two seconds!"

The captain let out a sigh, "Even if we had time for that, you don't have a gigai! They won't be able to see you!"

"Stay quiet," Kensei whispered turning to look at the other as she waved her hand in front of her face, "What's wrong?"

Her breath was in a slow pant, "I think-" she rose because to wrinkle, "-going to-" and then she sneezed.

Everything went dead quiet for a second as both Kensei and Lisa jumped to there feet ripping out their zanpakutos. They knew that their cover had been blown but they could only hope that there was no captain present.

"Souten ni zase Hyourinmaru," the voice sounded like a whisper in the wind and as the wind seemed to die away, a trail of ice shot out of the ground.

Both were quick enough to dodge and take fighting positions of either side of the frozen pathway but they were now sure of one thing; their luck had not paid up, this had to be a captain, the attack was too strong and precise for just any squad member.

"Unare Haineko!" The woman's voice sounded from above them as a cluster of dust smashed the cement under the black haired woman who had barely been able to tumble out of it's path.

Hitsugaya began entering the alleyway from the head of it when his lieutenant landed on the ground behind them forcing the two close together.

"I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division, placing you under arrest for treason against the Soul Society. Please come with us or we will have no choice but to destroy you," his voice was frozen and could easily cause a chill in anyone's spine; the intimidation of child was incredibly.

"We are being captured by a child?" Kensei said straightening up and lowering his zanpakuto to his side, "And here I was afraid I was going to run into a threat."

* * *

Kyouraku stood silently immobilized afraid to make a movement. He wasn't concerned about what the captain-commander had brought them here for but, with the other captains currently on missions, he was left to stand beside Unohana on the left side alone.

Ukitake shouldn't have been enjoying the sight of the other man across from him so much but with the expression on the face of the man across from him, he couldn't help but smile, it was too humorous.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has come up with a most interesting proposal that I have graciously accept. Kurotsuchi feels that if he is able to capture one of the traitors, he will be able to gather enough information that he will be able to reverse the hallowfication process, he will be able to revert them to their former Shinigami states," the captain-commander words hit everybody like a brick and all eyes, except for Mayuri's, fell upon him in shock, "Once the hallowfication process has been reversed, they will each be given a sentence of imprisonment for an undecided amount of years before being privileged to join the Soul Society once again.

Grey and hazel eyes met both reflecting the fear of the other. They couldn't Mayuri get his hands on one of their former comrades, although traitors, they did not deserve the torture that the sadistic captain would inflict upon them to discover the secrets of their hallowfication.

"Captain-Commander," Ukitake said taking a step forward and smiling towards the seated man, "I do not think-"

"They decision is final!" Yamamoto said bringing down his cane with a hard crack against the floor as he climbed to his feet, "With so many of division captains and lieutenants currently on the battle field, I ask all remaining captains to keep a close eye on other divisions, we do not know what may occur with their absences."

* * *

"That's Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto," Kira froze on the rooftop of an apartment building, "They are fighting someone! Come on!" He shouted before taking off in a flash tailed closely by Hisagi.

It was indeed Hitsugaya and Matsumoto but the two other reiatsus were foreign to them; neither would recognize any of the hallowficated Shinigami's. Although Hisagi had met Captain Muguruma, he had been to young and untrained to sense his reiatsu even if he had felt the wind from it, Kira on the other hand had never even met one of the vizards.

* * *

A wave of ice rolled towards Kensei and Lisa but with a quick swing of Tachikaze the ice shattered. The two seemed to posse more of a threat then Kensei had originally suspected, it was as if they were in each other's minds. Moments after Hatsugaya attacked from the front, the cloud of dust controlled by Matsumoto would attack; it was a perfect offence.

The black haired woman swung her zanpakuto down swiftly cutting through the cloud of dust, "We are getting no where like this," She snorted out with her back to Kensei.

"These two have each moved planned out," The platinum blonde man said blasting away another wave of ice, "we need to split them up to get the upper hand, we'll split up, if they don't split up, the one that has the opening goes and gets the other."

"Don't get yourself killed slow poke," Lisa said quietly before the two took off in opposite directions.

"Matsumoto, you go after her, the former captain is mine!" Hitsugaya screamed to the other before taking off after Kensei.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Kira called through gritted teeth, "They are splitting up!"

Hisagi tried to focus. He tried to pick some trait out of the reiatsu, something that would tell him if either of them were Captain Muguruma but his attempt was futile, not without having felt it before would he know what the other's energy felt like.

"Kira, go after Matsumoto, I'll help Captain Hitsugaya!" The raven-haired man shouted before splitting away from the other.

Captain Hitsugaya would never give the stronger opponent to his underling; he wouldn't risk their safety. If the blonde savoir had been involved in the battle, Hitsugaya would be after him.

* * *

Hitsugaya pushed himself faster; he was going to catch this man, he wouldn't let him escape. Being known as a child prodigy had always been hard on him, he was expected to shine at all times, win any battle he fought, and because of these ideas, he pushed himself to succeed.

The older Shinigami turned quickly and fired a white energy blast from Tachikaze only to have it dodged quickly by the other who fell into a fighting stance, "Kid, you really don't know when to give up."

"You really don't know who you are talking to," the cold voice escaped the child prodigy's lips.

Kensei's jaw tightened as he looked towards the coming reiatsu. It was different from the woman from before and it wasn't strong enough to be a captain, unless they were concealing a large portion of it, but in either case, it was still problematic.

Slowly the two men came into sight and a wave of relief washed over Hisagi. He had found his savoir in time to save him. He had seen Captain Hitsugaya fight many times and was sure that the man wouldn't be an easy win for the former captain.

The black-haired man rose a hand placing two fingers on his head, "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." He said jolting his hand forward, "Bakudo number 75, Gochoutekkan!"

The massive steel pillars plummeted from the sky pinning the child prodigy to the ground as the now former lieutenant of the 9th division raced forward towards the former captain, "Run, quickly!"

* * *

So this is the second chapter. Sorry if you were more from it but that's how the story falls. I have never been too good at writing fight scenes but in the next chapter Kenpachi will be facing Love and Rose, it will contain spoilers of the vizard's shikais, Kira stays alive this chapter because of the plies from DarkAngel1992. Special thanks to HR for the first review. Please comment any suggestions or plies or ideas and I will take them into consideration.

I am currently searching for a beta reader for this story for a few reasons. First, this is my first bleach story, I'm trying to keep them in character but I feel I am slipping a little bit… okay, so a lot. Second, I am used to dealing with four characters or so… I have put in about twenty different characters so I am having some problems switching back and forth. Third, my grammar seems rather atrocious… no joke. I will not be conducting it through fanfiction but through e-mails, if you want to help, please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.


End file.
